


The Drug Stool

by ClosetFetishist



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Eproctophilia, F/F, Fart Fetish, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, Interrogation, Scat, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetFetishist/pseuds/ClosetFetishist
Summary: A known associate of a notorious drug lord has been captured; it's up to Caveira to interrogate her and uncover the criminal's hideout.





	

The room is dark, dimly lit by tiny LED running lights in two parallel lines on the ceiling. Sofia Mentirosa, a Columbian terrorist and known associate of drug lords on the border, is completely bound on the ground. Her ankles are tied to her wrists. Another rope rides across the bridge of her nose to hold her head back, giving her constrained body the appearance of an odd looking stool. Her eyes stare at the sets of running lights above her, unable to turn her head to see anything else.

Caveira, using her Silent Step, creeps around the shadows of the small room, just out of sight of her prey. As she approaches, she quickly and suddenly shifts her backside out, closing out the light from Sofia’s face and replacing it with the darkness of Caveira’s black cargo pants. She sits on Sofia’s face; her body pressed backward, her spine bent as the full weight of another human being sits on her head. Sofia strains a bit at first, caught off guard, but she maintains her composure and relaxes her breathing.

“You know why you’re here, so why don’t you just make this easy on yourself?” Caveira asks, rubbing her butt against Sofia’s face, enjoying this bit of foreplay before the real fun would begin. Caveira sits up so she can answer.

“I’ll never tell you anything,” she remains firm, unmoved, a little out of breath.

“Mmm, very good. So this gets to be fun for me then,” Caveira chuckles as she unbuckles her pants and allows them to drop to the floor. Then she presses her bare, warm butt against Sofia’s forehead.

PRRRRRRRRrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuppppppp!

Caveira sighs and watches Sofia’s eyes turn from strength to terror as her rank fart crosses her face.

“It’s very strong, isn’t it?” Caveira asks, gloating about her gas to her captive.

Sofia tries not to cough, however, her eyes wince uncontrollably from the offensive odor, “No, this is nothing.” She tries to pass it off but she knows this is more than she can handle.

Caveira smiles at her false hubris. She pulls apart her ass cheeks and plants them over Sofia’s face, jamming her nose deep against her butthole.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrraaaaaaauuuuuuppppppppp!

Caveira sighs as she blasts a wet fart straight up Sofia’s nostrils.

Below, Sofia is overwhelmed by the noxious stink that’s pressed firmly against her face with flecks of shit sprayed into her nose. Unwillingly, she takes a deep inhale, sucking the juice down her esophagus like the worst phlegm. It gives her body a seizure-like shiver to taste Caveira’s waste sliding down into her stomach.

Sofia is relieved as Caveira lifts her ass off her face but, within seconds, she returns with a devilish smile as she jams a retractor into Sofia’s mouth, holding it open. Suddenly, Caveira’s ass appears above Sofia’s face, she holds open her butt cheeks as her anus pulses in and out wildly.

As Sofia starts to understand what’s about to happen, her eyes go wide and she screams, “No no, please, I’ll tell you anything you want!” The retractor stuffed into her mouth muffles her cries.

“They’ll be plenty of time for you to tell me. Once I’m done shitting down your throat!” Caveira laughs as her anus starts to crown a big log; it crackles loudly as it pushes its way through and hangs inches above Sofia’s mouth.  
“No! No! Please!” Sofia begs in the moment before the dump breaks and slides down her throat, filling her entire body with the inhuman taste of waste; she immediately feels the urge to vomit.

With a sigh, Caveira opens her asshole to several more turds that start to pile over Sofia’s face as she gags and sobs, suffering the very worst of Caveira’s bowels.

When she’s finished, with a decent mound sitting on Sofia’s face, she stands and turns to admire her work. The sight of Sofia now is a relative work of art; perhaps a living sculpture that Caveira would entitle, Shitty Terrorist. The thought makes her laugh as Sofia vainly tries to shake to clear the shit on her face to keep it from suffocating her.

Caveira removes the combat knife from the belt on her discarded cargo pants and cuts the ties between Sofia’s head and wrists with her ankle restraints. Once released, Sofia’s body springs forward. She face plants back into the shit already on her face.

Caveira laughs at this as she reaches for Sofia’s pants, pulling them down.  
“What are you doing? I’ll talk!” Sofia pleads, frantically, still gagging on shit.

“You’ll talk when I’m ready to listen,” Caveira says calmly as she comes back with a very wide butt plug, Sofia turns and sees it; hey eyes nearly bulge from her head in terror.

“No, you can’t do that!”

Caveira smiles as she comes slowly over to Sofia’s exposed butthole and gently presses it against her.

“No! No! No no! Please!” Sofia implores.

Biting her lip, Caveira plunges the butt plug into Sofia’s asshole as deep as it will go; Sofia is silenced by a sensation that feels like being kicked in the gut by a horse. She groans out in horrific pain.

“Now then,” Caveira says, coming around to face Sofia for the first time, “You wanted to tell me the hideout of Follar Chico?”

Sofia grits her teeth, achingly, “Yes, yes...he’s at latitude 1.66, longitude -70.01; just please, no more.”

“Aww, you didn’t like that? Perhaps you should have talked first then, yes?” Caveira scolds as she returns to Sofia’s behind to remove the butt plug.

“Gently, please...” Sofia insists.

Caveira smiles, nodding to Sofia, before she roughly yanks the several inch plug from her butt hole; Sofia cries out in pain, writhing around on the ground in a pile of shit.

Caveira walks to the doorway where Twitch has been watching; she hands the butt plug off to her and Twitch hands her two sides of an electronic chastity device.

Caveira slides the one side under Sofia who is panicked, “What are you doing, I told you want you wanted!”

“Just a little insurance,” Caveira replies as she clips the back plate on and nods to Twitch who punches in a code on her wrist device.

Suddenly, the chastity device buzzes and smokes a little; it tightens around Sofia’s waist and crotch, closing off at just a touch too small so nothing could get inside.

“Now you are free to go,” Caveira says, cutting her restraints completely and lifting her to her feet by the arm; Sofia struggles to stand, having been bound for several hours.

“When...when can I take this off...” She asks, a bit disoriented.

“Oh, it doesn’t come off. That’s electronically heat sealed with triple reinforced steel. Even an explosive won’t crack that,” Caveira smiles, smacking Sofia on her metal covered butt as she pushes her on her way. Sofia’s eyes well up with tears as she’s led outside.


End file.
